Lil Nicky the forgotten hellian
by Willow Rosenburg3
Summary: this about the forgotten hellian and her attempts to convince her father that she is in fact his daughter, Adrian however reluctant finally accepts it.


A girl walks out of the bar alone she wounders along the street until she comes face to face with Cassius. He picks her up and throws her across the ally "out of my way Bitch" he proclaims. She smiles up at him with a twisted grin "why Cassius what an unexpected surprise". Glancing down at her he raises an eyebrow. "Your going to take me to that brother of yours aren't you?" she smiles. "Why should I? What's in it for me?" he replies with a glare. "If you do I'll let you live" her eyes change to Ice blue. "Which brother you talking about girl?" he yells at her obviously not afraid by her idle threat. "Adrian of course, why would I want to see that worthless leech Nicky?" she scowls. Cassius walks towards her "I ain't afraid of you Girl" he enters her mind and flings her back across the ally. "That was a big mistake, now I'll just have to teach you a lesson" she enters his mind and lowered his hand towards his Kroch "Now I'm going to ask you one last time. Will you take me to Adrian?" He tries to fight back but she is too strong "no way Bitch" he yells. "Wrong answer" smiling wickedly she makes him grab his balls and squeezes tight making Cassius's eyes water. "Fine I'll take you" he squeaks he leads her to a tunnel "I ain't going in, but he's down there" he points to the tunnel. "You do realise that if your lying I'll be back, and I'll break them next time," she whispers with a persuasive nod. Walking towards the entrance she pauses and looks back, Cassius nods in recognition. Silently she walks down the long tunnel.  
  
She enters the fiery gate at the end of the tunnel and steps into hell. Her eyes dart around her aware that this could be where she was the most vulnerable. Entering the courtyard she stops for a moment reflecting on what she is about to do. Adrian storms through the courtyard unaware of the girls eyes following him. "Adrian?" she half whispers. He turns to her as he walks and stops dead in his tracks something about her was familiar but what was it. "Yes do I know you?" he says crudely walking towards her. "You do but I don't expect you to remember" she replies pulling a bottle out of her pocket, "perhaps this will jog your memory" she hands him the bottle. He snatches it from her petite hand "peppermint Schnapps?" he surveyed her curiously with a blank expression. "well it's obvious you've forgotten, so I just made Cassius scream like a child for nothing" she whirled around and started towards the gate, a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Hold on there little ragamuffin did you say you made Cassius scream?" he raises an eyebrow. She turns to him hiding her tears "yes and it wasn't hard" she gloats. Adrian couldn't believe his ears he didn't know of anyone that would Willingly take on Cassius and Win. "I inherited something of use from your gene pool at least" she half yells half screams. "Who are you?" he whispers appearing in front of her. He looks down into her eyes hoping to find an answer. "I'm you daughter for Pete's sake how else would I make it down here like this?" she screamed. Adrian's shocked expression said it all he didn't even remember having a child "that's Impossible, I can't." he stammers. "well obviously you can because I wouldn't be here otherwise" she sits down on a bench unable to control her self any longer. "Just after you got out of Hitler's ass, you went on the Schnapps" she takes the bottle back from him "you meet my mother and well the rest writes it's self" she sobs. Adrian stands in front of her "then Prove it if you are my daughter you'd have my charm, my strength and above all else my intellect" he gloats pulling her to her feet. "No child of mine would sit there and cry like that" she scolds. She looks up at him wiping the tears from her face "you want proof I'll give you proof just come to earth with me and I'll show you what I can do" she whispers with a slightly eerie tone, she takes her fathers hand and together they walk through the gate. 


End file.
